In order to increase the efficiency of heat engines, such as gas turbines and reciprocating engines, there usually must be a concomitant increase in the operating temperatures and pressures of these devices. Unfortunately, most current materials systems ultimately fail at elevated conditions thereby causing a practical limit on operating parameters.
Over the years various materials have been proposed and introduced to boost the operating temperatures and pressures of these engines. One common system includes the application of a thermal barrier coating ("TBC") including zirconia to a superalloy substrate. An intermediate oxidation resistant bond coating of MCrAlY is disposed between the TBC and the substrate.
The thermal expansion mismatch between conventional superalloys and their ceramic TBC's is partially accommodated by deliberately making the ceramic coating 10% porous. This is a half step at best. Under the circumstances, zirconia has been the material of choice since its coefficient of expansion is somewhat similar to those of the available nickel-base and cobalt-base superalloys now in production. In addition ZrO.sub.2 has the lowest thermal conductivity of the common refractory materials. MgO and Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 are not very suitable because their thermal conductivities are much greater than ZrO.sub.2.
A difficulty with the available systems is that the superalloys have a moderate coefficient of expansion that must be taken into account when the internal components of the engines are fabricated. In jet aircraft engines, for example, turbines may reach temperatures of 1093.degree. C. (2000.degree. F.) and more. Although the refractory coating enables the superalloy to operate within such an environment serving as both a thermal barrier as well as an adjunct to the corrosion resistant properties of the alloy, the expansion of the superalloy substrate material may introduce certain inherent design inefficiencies in the engine. Close operating tolerances of the critical components are absolutely critical in turbine design.
As a result of the extreme conditions encountered in such power plants, low coefficient of expansion alloys have not been generally used in the more critical areas. Although possessing wonderfully low coefficient of expansion values which would allow increased engine component tolerances, these alloys generally do not exhibit the requisite high temperature and corrosion resistant characteristics as do the nickel-base and cobalt-base superalloys.
Low expansion cast and wrought alloys such as the 900 series of iron-base alloys are used for shafts, seals and shrouds in gas turbine engines where they are limited to components operating at 649.degree. C. (1200.degree. F.) or lower. This is because of the reduced oxidation resistance at this temperature and above. The problem is further compounded by the fact that at temperatures above about 649.degree. C. (1200.degree. F.) the alloys undergo phase changes that embrittle them. However, as discussed above, to improve engine efficiency through tighter sealing, gas turbine manufacturers would welcome the opportunity to extend the use of low expansion alloys to higher operating temperatures and pressures, but currently are stymied in view of the perceived shortcomings of the alloys.
There are numerous coating systems in the literature. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,705; 4,248,940; 4,255,495; 4,485,151; 4,535,037; 4,375,190 are associated with refractories deposited on superalloy substrates.